particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Allied Badaran Vanguardships
The United Badaran Emirates, يوحّد بدرن إمارات (Al'Badara for short) is an island nation located in Majatra. It is near to Cildania in the north-west, Kafuristan in the south, and Saridan in the east. Geography Al'Badara consists of two large islands off the coast of the continent of Majatra. Its climate is tropical, with the islands being ringed by mangrove swamps and giving way to a low-lying landscape of deserts and more fertile farmed areas, while further inland, the interior's mountains are covered in jungle rainforests. The capital city is Dar al Salam, Sumilkando, though previous it as also been housed in quite a few other cities, most recently in Agundi City, Agundi. Al'Badara itself is 584,700 km^2, making it the fifth smallest nation in Terra, next to Selucia (502,900 km^2) and Keymon (55,200 km^2). Ethnicity and Religion Roughly 95% of the population of Al'Badara are ethnic Majatrans, with the remainder being mostly aboriginal Asli and small cadres of foreign-born immigrants. Out of these Majatrans, an obvious majority consider themselves Badarans, while the most of the rest of those considered Majatran hold their roots in Kafuristan or Beitenyu. Al'Badara is the most widely active nation when it comes to Islam, with a little more than 80% of the population considering themselves Muslims. The majority of these Muslims are of the Sunni sect, while the remainder are evenly split amongst other types of Islam, with no clear majority amongst them. The 20 or so percentage in Al'Badara that are not Muslims, are split amongst the Christian and Jewish faiths evenly, although due to the legislation passed in 2698, almost all of those populations are no longer considered citizens. Economy Al'Badara is a third world country, with enough to feed all its people but a generally poor standard of living. Despite democracy, there are large gaps in income between the old elite and the mass of the people. The discovery of offshore oil and natural gas has created a new wealthy group, but the bulk of the population has yet to see much benefit from oil riches. Most of the population are small farmers, cultivating rice, raisins & dates, olives, and other crops or tending livestock such as sheep and goats. Many remain nomadic, travelling with their livestock from oasis to oasis. A few cities handle oil refining and services, including a large government sector. There is also a relatively modern and successful shipbuilding industry. Military The Badaran Military is largely lacking in advanced technology and up-to-date equipment, due to the relatively unstable political climate the nation has been in. However, the Badaran government has been working to improve the Badaran military, offering it much funding. Army Each Emirate controls the conscripts from the areas it controls. Said troops shall only move from the Emirate with the direct order of the Emir of said Emirate. However, 20% of the conscripts from each Emirate shall be pooled to create one inter-Emirate army under the direct control of the Badaran Government. All reserve troops shall also be under the control of the Badaran Government. Kayuratan: 235,235 Sumilkando: 160,753 Gharki: 229,737 Agundi: 220,868 Kandala: 114,067 Al'Badara: 240,165 Badaran Reserve: 969,641 Navy The Navy of Al'Badara is controlled directly by the Badaran Government, and had naval bases in all five emirates. Naval Forces: Aircraft Carrier Al-Majali Class1: BNN Al-Majali Submarine Al-Hassan Class10: UC BNN Al-Hassan UC BNN Al-Qaderi UC BNN Al-Barad UC BNN Al-Ahmad UC BNN Sumilkando UC BNN Kandala UC BNN Agundi UC BNN Kayuratan UC BNN Gharki UC BNN Qaseem Destroyer Yacub Class10: UC BNN Yacub UC BNN Ulima UC BNN Mira UC BNN Haram UC BNN Vashti UC BNN Buqiyya UC BNN Kamelah UC BNN Salam UC BNN Rasal UC BNN Abuel Patrol Craft Azahari Class5: UC BNN Azahari UC BNN Imran UC BNN Sherif UC BNN Karif UC BNN Farhana Air Force The Badaran Air Force is completely non-existant, with the exception of the 20 fighters held on the BNN Al-Majali. Politics Most of Al'Badara's political parties trace their roots back to the 20th century movement for democracy, although they often have very different interpretations of the meaning of democracy. Politics was for many years dominated by old-line parties such the Durussalem Party, the Purity Party and the Sultan's Loyalist Party. Politics have almost always been dominated by two large parties and a group of smaller parties, some of them gathered into a third-party alliance. Active Parties *The Five Royal Houses of Al'Badara was the successor party to the Cold World Party. It supported the creation of the Emirates, and is comprised of the five royal houses and their supporters. Defunct Parties *The People's Mujaheddin is one of the oldest active parties that has managed to maintain a strong and valid support amongst the citizens. The People's Mujaheddin took part in the civil war that created and shaped the republic to what it is today. The party also sustains an active armed wing of unknown numbers, which serves as a protectorate force within the Muslim communities of Al'Badara. Although the party is strongly influenced by Islamic values it still remains extremely loyal to socialist and Marxist values. Due to this, the People's Mujaheddin have been known to form coalitions with the Radical Party, the Neosocialist Party and the United Socialist Labour Party. *Freedom Party since the fall of the Ishtirakiya Party a number of parties have formed. One of them being the Freedom Party, which is a nationalist liberal party. The Freedom Party is currently the 5th biggest party in Al'Badara. However they currently hold the title of the Grand Vizar and are part of the Freedom-Centrist-Labour coalition, which has come together to oppose the radical/neosocialist alliance.After the fall of the F-C-L coalition the Freedom party disbanded due to internal fighting and oppression by RP and PM. However under new leadership the freedom party is back and is hoping to end the RP-PM dictatorship. *Neosocialist Party is a party devoted to the ideals of socialism and personal freedom. It currently is the largest party, as well as head of state. It has formed a loose, nonformal coalition with the Radical Party in order to achieve a socialist utopia. * Majatra'aln Party was founded following the Ishtirakiya Party's Coup by right-wing reactionaries. The Party ran in the emergency elections following the coup and recieved less than .1%. The elections were called fraudlent by the party's Grand Vizer candidate Nagi Latif Hussien. In the decade following the Majatra'aln Party became a major player in Al'Badaran politics. * Labour-Energy Party one of the newer additions to the political landscape, The LEP quickly gained a number of seats in the legislative body and set out to pull back the radical laws instated by the monopolistic parties of the time. The Labour-Energy Party believes in a strong, open government whose duty is to serve its citizens by protecting against the exploiting interests of big business and guiding them to be conscious, active members of the global community. The LEP places a strong emphasis on social freedoms, energy- and environmental-awareness on the individual and collective basis, and the equality of opportunity as afforded by fairness of income. * Centrist Party is dedicated to reflecting and promoting the values of the political center, rebuffing the goals of extremist right and left wing parties. The Centrist Party encourages practical, innovative, sensible solutions to the problems of United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara. Formed in September of 2364, the Centrist Party continues to attract more and more followers to its cause. *Unified National Party is a newer party which aims at turning the nation into an isolationist state where the people have limited personal freedoms instead dedicated to the cause of the nation. * The Ishtirakiya Party (لاشتراكي حزب) is an Islamic-Socialist party formed in 2156. It goes by the belief that Religion must be a branch of the government, but it must be a non radicle socialist government. The party became incredibly popular in the 2160s. It helped establish the first United Majatran Republic and was a key swing-vote durring the Civil War. It then slowly declined until it was dissolved in 2257, just a year after the Party's centennial. In 2278, Ali Nasser refounded the party and lead to the creation of a second United Majatran Republic. The party staged a coup in April 2336 and was essentially the only party in Al'badaran politics until it once again disbanded in 23255. * The Ba'ath Majatra Socialist Party is Al'Badara's second-oldest party. It describes itself as "Pan-Majatran, Nationalist, Socialist, Secular and Militarist." Initially a highly authoritrain left-wing party which united all others against it in an "anti-dictatorship pledge," it has recently moderated its policies somewhat under a "new guard" leadership. The Ba'ath party pushed Al'badara into a "state of war" on the allies side in Terra War I, but it could not push the country enough to provide millitary assistance. * The Union of Progressive Ulama is Al'Badara's oldest surviving party. The UPU describes itself as "progressive, Islamic, and democratic," loyal to both the Sultan and democracy. Its roots lie among left-leaning religious scholars (ulama) but it claims to speak for faithful Muslims throughout the country. The UPU has provided Al'Badara's foreign minister for many years. * The Marxist-Leninist Society was founded as the Campaign for Social Justice, but it now is explicit about its ideological basis. It seeks to build economic socialism as rapidly as possible, and has often acted as a mediator between otherwise opposed parties. Its recent policies have concentrated on unseating the Conservatives from power. Durring the Civil war they were known as the Majatran Popular Front and the Revolutionary Socialist Council. * The Medusoid Party, under a leader the party claims is charismatic but some others find terrifyingly ugly, has never been explicit about its ideology, but it has pursued a socialist voting record very close to that of the Marxist-Leninists. Like the UPU, it shared power for some years in Conservative-led cabinets, but later joined the BMSP in power. * The Al'Badaran Conservative Party was the country's largest party for several years, holding power for most of this period on a platform of "stopping the socialist take-over of this great nation". Founded as the Liberty Party, a radical small-government group, it transformed itself into the Conservatives soon after its formation. Since then it combined moderately conservative morality with a policy of government deregulation in a highly successful blend. * The National Unionist Badaran Workers Party (formerly the National Unionist Party, and the Monarchist-Union Coalition) is a highly patriotic authoritarian party, standing for a mixed economy and national pride. It has called for monumuments to glorify Al'Badara, a massive arms buildup, and war with Deltaria. It distinguished itself through a brief civil war with the BMSP militias, but has since disbanded its para-miltiary force and sought to achieve its goals through democratic means. * Esperantista-Trotzkiista Alianzo (English: Esperantist-Trotskyist Alliance) was created by the dissolving of all liberal parties in Al'Badara. The many dissolved parties reorganized as the Trotskyist Party and merged with the Esperanto Movement to form the ETA. The ETA was the nonviolent side of the anti-ishtirakiyan populace until it disbanded. History Category:Nations Category:Al'badara Category:Majatra